On That Half Note
by Unconditionally Me
Summary: This story is about how Bella and Edward's life with Renesmee is until they get a very exciting visitor.I know my summaries are really horrible! The story is going to be a lot better than what it sounds like! At least I hope it does! Read and Review! Plz
1. Part One

**At the end of "Breaking Dawn," Stephenie Meyer left Renesmee undeveloped. I decided to write a story about her, Bella, Edward and all of Renesmee's friends in their Junior Year of High School. **Enjoy!****

**And please—R&R!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

On That Half Note…

Bella got home as tired as she could possibly be.

"What made today so tiring?" Edward asked Bella, him being a very observant person.

Bella sighed. Renesmee, who was doing her homework, she looked up to see her mother standing in the door. She immediately jumped up and gave Bella a hug which was returned by Bella herself. Renesmee had no greater joy then to please her parents, for when she pleased them it made it more likely that she would get what she wants.

"Well, you remember Tanya right?" Bella asked Edward, when she said Tanya's name he noticed a change in her features…

"Yes," He responded in a toneless voice, who could forget that little brat? He thought to himself.

"So, what's wrong with her?" He asked only a little too surprised to find that she was the source of the problem. After all Bella and Tanya had been friends since they met.

"Well, she came in today saying her clothes didn't fit correctly…" Bella started but then stopped.

"Well? Do they fit her? If not, what's wrong with them?" Edward asked.

Wow, Bella thought He always had to get to the bottom of things.

"Well, the clothes don't fit her because she keeps buying the size 4 instead of 6!" Bella exclaimed, "and now she is planning on coming over to have a fitting…" Bella didn't finish.

"WHAT!?!?" Edward asked incredulously, "What do you mean she's coming over?"

"I told her to listen and pay attention to numbers ok? And then she goes all 'No! I won't and you are going to have a fitting with me this weekend' and I was like I can't do that for personal reasons, and she said 'make it work!' then stormed out," Bella explained.

"Well, I'm glad you put her in her place Bella, but inviting her over for the weekend?" He asked devastated, they had, had wonderful plans for that weekend until he found out Tanya was coming.

"But Edward, Darling, this company is Alice's I'm only the CEO of Cullen Inc." She said.

"I never said you weren't," Edward replied coolly.

"Then why on earth are you suggesting that I have to do the fitting? Alice is perfectly capable!" Bella said.

"Technically she's not, she isn't here…" Edward reminded her calmly.

"Oh," Bella had forgotten for a whole ten seconds about Alice being gone, she had placed her in charge until she got back, "Yeah… I remember now."

"But, even if she were here it wouldn't be her job to fit people," Edward sighed, "It wouldn't even be your job. But, I'm guessing that Tanya needs to talk to you. So that's why she demanded that _you_ do the fitting for her."

"Oh, that could just be it…" Bella agreed slowly. Finally she walked on over to Edward, gave him a hug and a kiss, then sat down next to Renesmee to help her with her homework.

~*~*~

"Wow! What a day!" Bella said as Edward and she were sitting in the living room while Renesmee slept in her little bedroom, it was just big enough to hold a bed and dresser with a little extra space left over.

"Yes, What a day!" Edward agreed, but he only stayed at home during the day the tiring part was when Renesmee came home at 4:00 each day. Finally it was 10:00 at night and Edward got up to leave.

"Must you leave now?" Bella asked, sadly.

"The Police Station needs people that work at night and I'm more of a night person anyways, so, I still need to go." Edward responded.

"OK, I will be right here or in the big house, waiting…" She told him as she received a kiss and hug from Edward.

"Good. You won't wait long. I can tell tonight won't be busy," He told her as he listened to thoughts in the distance, "But, someone is coming to visit you, so, be careful."

"I will!" Bella told him as he left.

Rat-a-tat-tat-tat! The door was being knocked at… Bella wondered if she should answer it. She decided that she could—plus she is a vampire!

Bella walked over to the door and opened it to a black hooded and cloaked person. Bella gasped, she couldn't believe it! The person uncloaked their face to show strawberry-blonde hair that flowed gently around her face which held two large, round, bright blue eyes. Was it really? She had to be dreaming.

"Andrea!" Bella exclaimed as she gave her childhood friend a hug, "I can't believe it!"

"Wow! Bella, your so beautiful!" Andrea responded.

"I'm not. You're the one that's beautiful! Look at your lovely face! I can't even believe it's you Andrea!" Bella contradicted and exclaimed overjoyed.

"Bella! Really! I'm not that pretty," Andrea contradicted her friend but Bella shushed her. If anyone was pretty it was Andrea.

"How did you find me Andrea?" Bella asked suddenly confused, the cottage was hidden by the giant glass house.

"Well, first I went to the glass house up there owned by a family called the… Cullen's, is that their name?" She asked then continued, "Well, a blonde young lady answered the door and I asked where Bella Swan lived. The young lady exchanged glances with a blonde man and then told me, near the edge of the woods, in a cottage."

"Really?" Bella asked surprised, she was wondering why Rosalie would help anyone find her.

"That was nice of Rosalie…" Bella commented.

"Oh, was that her name?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, it was Rosalie," Bella responded, "But I wonder why she helped you…"

"Well, anyways here I am!" Andrea said with a confused look then a grin and another hug.

"Oh! It's wonderful to have you here Andrea!" Bella said. Then she wondered if she should tell her she was married.

"You know how they glanced at each other…" Bella started then stopped.

"Yeah…" Andrea said waiting for Bella to finish.

"Well, they looked like that because you called me Bella 'Swan.' My last name is Cullen now, because I married Edward Cullen, my name would be 'Isabella Marie Swan Cullen'," Bella told Andrea.

"Oh! Really!?! I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"Shhh! My daughter is sleeping," Bella told Andrea.

"Oh, how long have you been married?" Andrea asked.

"Ummm, I would say one year or one year and twelve months," Bella replied bending the truth a little while in actuality it had only been about 3 months.

"Oh! That's wonderful! I wish I could have come to the wedding Bella!" Andrea said—out of everyone that lived in Arizona Andrea had been the most likely to miss Bella when Bella moved.

"I wish you had been there too! It was wonderful!" Bella said as she pulled a hoodie on over her curled hair and plain white T-shirt—Alice had picked out all of her outfits for all the days that she wasn't going to be there. Finally Bella had her hoodie on and was wearing her rain boots that were fuzzy on the inside.

"Let's walk around for a little bit," Bella suggested as she walked outside slowly into the night.

Andrea looked at her curiously and then said, "But, Bella I came to visit you and now you want to walk around—outside—at night?"

"Well, yeah. Unless…" Bella got caught up in her thoughts.

"Unless what? Bella?" Andrea asked waving her hand in front of Bella's face.

"Oh! Well, I was wondering if you were afraid of the dark," Bella explained.

"Oh, well, I sort of am afraid of the dark—I mean I believe in _all_ of the scary stories that say vampires and werewolves exist and I don't want to accidentally run into one," Andrea confided in Bella.

"Ahhh!" Bella said with understanding—little did Andrea know she was in the company of a vampire right now; and would be joined by five more, plus two half human, half vampire children, "Ok, we will at least walk up to the house though… Ok?"

"Ok…" Andrea slowly agreed.

Bella started towards the house and Andrea quickly caught up to her speed by jogging.

"Must you walk so fast Bella?" Andrea panted.

"Well, this is where your staying tonight since Edward and I only have a bedroom for us and one for Renesmee—my daughter," Bella responded, "So, we need to let the Cullen's know that you will be staying there—or would you prefer staying at Charlie's?"

"I would like to stay as close as possible to you so I can eat my meals with you," Andrea responded indignantly.

"Ok! Ok!" Bella quickly agreed, "No need to get hasty! I was only asking."

"Ok! Good!" Andrea said while she beamed at Bella, they were almost to the back door now.

"So, who are these people… anyways?" Andrea asked slowly.

"Well technically they are my family, but that's because I married Edward. I thought for sure that you would understand that!" Bella exclaimed looking at Andrea as she hesitated over opening the door. Too late! Time to decide was officially over now, because the door flew open to reveal small, petite, black-spiky haired, Alice.

"Bella! Andrea!" Alice said as though she had known Andrea her whole life, "I'm so glad you're here! We were just about to start watching 'The Princess and the Pirate.'** (Seriously I love this movie!)** I was on my way to get you when you were already at the door!"

"That's wonderful Alice!" Bella exclaimed, to Alice's pleasure then Alice started looking around outside.

"Where is Edward?" She asked politely as she came to stand by Bella once more.

"Well… there was a late call from the office so he had to go," Bella responded sadly, "He won't be watching the movie tonight."

"Oh, Ok. Well come on help yourselves to anything you want! The fridge is open to anyone that wants food!" Alice exclaimed happily.

"Ok. Thank you Alice!" Bella said.

"Yes, thanks Alice!" Andrea said as she gave Alice a huge smile—Andrea could tell this was one great family.

Once Alice had left to go put the movie in Andrea breathed out. It finally came to Bella's attention that her friend had been holding her breath, but whatever for? Bella gave her a strange look and Andrea just lifted her hands in surrender.

"So, how did this—Alice—person? Know my name?" Andrea asked slowly trying to piece together the puzzle of The Cullen's.

"Oh, well Alice is really good at figuring out names of people and such!" Bella told her.

"Are you sure? Because this family is an awful lot like a family of vampires I read about online…" Andrea said, "In fact. You even look like a vampire."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, I have just been making connections slowly with my brain that you look an awful lot like the description of a vampire that I have read about," She walked on over to the fridge to look for something to eat and when she opened the door she saw the bottles of red liquid, "Is… that… blood?"

Yes, Bella cursed herself why did they keep it in plain sight? Did Alice think that Andrea already knew or was Alice seeing the future as Andrea becoming one of them? Oh no! Bella cleared her throat, "No, that is punch that we are saving for a party."

"Oh, can I have some?" Andrea asked she really was dying of thirst.

"Ummm, not right now maybe a little later," Or a lot! Bella thought. My gosh! I can't believe Alice!

"Well is there anything to eat that goes well with water than? I'm not seeing orange juice, milk, or any type of drink other than water and the punch that we can't have right now. Are there any solid foods?"

"Ummm, I believe that their pantry is over there stocked full with food." Bella responded absent-mindedly working on cleaning the kitchen.

Andrea walked over to the pantry and opened it, inside there were so many foods that she couldn't pick one and became full from looking at everything.

"Wow!" Andrea exclaimed, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah," Phew! Bella thought she believes were normal now… hopefully, "It sure is!"

Andrea and Bella made their way into the living room and they sat down on one of the many couches in that huge room. They were all there except for Edward and Carlisle—but they were working.

Emmett was sitting on one of the large recliners in the room and then he said, "Has anyone noticed that were in a living room but nothing in here is living?"

Everyone sat there for a minute digesting this idea and then started laughing except for Bella and Andrea. Emmett sensed something was happening and he motioned for Bella to follow him, she did.

"EMMETT! Ugh! I _can't_ believe you! My friend is out there and she is **HUMAN!**_ HUMAN!_ Emmett, _**HUMAN!**__"_ Bella exclaimed only quiet enough for Emmett and Her to hear.

"I didn't know Bella! I swear I didn't know!" He said knowing what was coming to him, when all of a sudden the back door blew open everyone screamed because this is what Edward had warned against…

20


	2. Part Two

**So, I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter because that was really hard to write but, it was fun too! It was really only hard to write because I had homework and I couldn't like blow that off so yeah… Who went and saw Twilight on Friday or any day at all? I Did! I loved it seriously! Not even kidding!**

On That Half Note Part 2…

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen!" The man inside the door exclaimed.

The man standing there had hair that was a black as could be with, pale white skin, and was wearing a green "Plain White T's" shirt.

Bella gasped, standing inside the door was…

"ANDREW!" Bella cried as she ran forward.

"Hey Bells!" Andrew gasped as Bella hugged him half to death.

Bella backed up and then looked at the door and asked, "Why did you break open our door?"

"Well, ummm… that was an instinct I mean I heard raised voices in here and wondered what was going on…" Andrew started then, "So, then I opened the door so that you guys didn't start fighting!"

How did he escape our notice? Bella thought to herself. After all we were vampires… OMG! Is he a… vampire too? This was all too much to take in Bella made a slight motion that Andrew and she needed to talk and then Bella turned to Alice who had just entered the room with the rest of the clan and asked, "Will you please take Andrea to Edward's old room? Please? Don't forget to show her all of the extra clothes we have for her there!" Bella called since Alice was already dragging her up the stairs.

"Andrew, Outside… Now! We need to talk," Bella commanded him.

Bella started through the door with Andrew following her. Slowly, but he was still following her. Once they were outside far enough that no one would hear their conversation Bella started the examination.

"How did you find me?" She asked, "And, please tell the truth! Like if someone told you where I was who was it and such."

"Fine," Andrew replied to her, then it all spilled out suddenly, "I was told where you live by Andrea—and yes, I am a vampire."

He had answered my unasked question… but how? Bella looked at Andrew with her head cocked to one side as he started to explain.

"When you moved away from Phoenix, I was so depressed that I started to eat less and less food until I was only eating one meal a day—and it wasn't even considered a meal because it was only a sandwich—then I ran away from my house and hid in the forest until I was found by two Romanian vampires named, Stefan and Vladimir. They decided that since I was already dying they would try and do what Carlisle did to you guys—when they succeeded in turning me into a vampire with out killing me we had much great parties such as the one we will soon have," He explained to me in one breath.

"Wow! That is an interesting story but—wait—you can tell the future?" Bella asked him.

"Well yeah…" Andrew replied.

"Wow! You are so similar to Alice! She can tell the future too!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh! That is so cool!" Andrew exclaimed clearly happy.

"Mother? Mother! MOTHER!" Someone called off in the distance.

"Oh yeah! Renesmee!" Bella exclaimed as Andrew and she started running towards the little cottage.

"Yes, darling?" Bella asked as soon as she opened the door.

She walked in to see Renesmee in tears and immediately rushed over to her.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Bella exclaimed as she saw the scared look on Renesmee's face.

"I couldn't find you or dad!" Renesmee explained, "I got really scared!"

"There is no need to be scared Nessie!" Bella assured Renesmee.

"But, you weren't here and… and…" Renesmee didn't finish because she was sobbing harder and couldn't get enough breath to speak while sobbing too.

"Oh! Darling! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you scared," Bella told her, "Your father, is at work and I was up at the house watching a movie."

"Really?" Renesmee said as she started to calm down.

"Yes, I was watching a movie and two of my old friends showed up!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh! That's cool, Mother… would I be able to watch the movie with you guys?" Renesmee asked timidly.

"Sure, why not? You can meet my friends too! First this is Andrew…" Bella told Renesmee as she motioned to her right where Andrew was standing, "and my friend Andrea is up at the house."

"Oh! Hi Andrew!" Renesmee exclaimed as she gave him a hug, he was already charmed by her when he had first seen her but now he was under her spell.

"Hi Nessie!" He said already calling her by her nick-name as he picked her up.

Renesmee looked really happy there and no one could tell but secretly she had a crush on Andrew already.

"Shall we go up to the house now?" Andrew asked the two young women in his company.

They both giggled and then replied with a synchronized, "Yes!"

They started running towards the house on a hill; but then Bella stopped and asked Andrew this question:

"Andrew… How did Andrea tell you where we were?" Bella asked confused, "I mean she was always in my company she wouldn't have had time to tell you…"

"Well, please don't get mad at her but she was trying to see what you would do if a human came over…" Andrew started, "So, she pretended to be a human—we can talk through our minds to each other—so she told me where you were!"

"Wow! To think that the only people that would miss me the most from Arizona would become vampires! I never would have believed it!" Bella exclaimed, "After all you guys were the only people I was ever hanging out with when I lived there and that was like 3 years ago!"

"Yeah I know! We missed you so much!" Andrew replied.

"So… do you live off of animal or human blood—you and Andrea I mean?"

"We only drink animal blood—we heard about a coven that had a truce with werewolves and the coven only drank animal blood," Andrew explained, "We thought that we should try to find them and since they were living close to where you moved to we thought we could visit!"

"That's so wonderful! You are so wonderful Andrew! I'm so sorry for having to move! Even when we both were starting to go out with each other…" Bella started to look sad as she said this, "I wish that I could have had more time with you but my mom was going to start traveling and I _hate_ traveling so I had to move up here with Charlie and then I found Edward! He is so perfect but you will always have a spot in my heart!"

"Awww thanks Bells!" Andrew said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"No problem Drew!" Bella finally started calling him by his nick name, then they continued up to the house and opened the back door to find that the movie was halfway through already.

"Hey guys!" They heard Renesmee call as she dashed through to the living room.

"Hey!" They heard everyone call as she hugged them all.

Andrew and Bella looked at each other and then walked into the living room to find Renesmee's friend Brenden was already there, but, what was so interesting about this friendship is that Brenden lives all by himself and is a half vampire-human child too.

"Brenden!" Bella called as he ran over to give her a hug—so far Brenden and Renesmee had been going out for a couple of months, since Brenden was the only person that Renesmee never bit at school other than the teachers.

"Hey! Mrs. Cullen!" Brenden exclaimed, "What's up?"

"Well I would love it if you will meet Andrew," Bella said as she gestured to Andrew' "and then there is Andrea," She said as she gestured to Andrea, "So, how about you Brenden?"

"Well, I'm fine and… ummm… Hi, Andrew; Andrea!" Brenden replied, "Oh and thanks for bringing Renesmee up here I was just about to go get her."

"Oh! No problem!" Bella replied.

"Hey," Andrea and Andrew replied to Brenden.

"Well are you going to finish the movie with us?" Brenden asked Bella, Renesmee, and Andrew.

"Yeah we would love to join!" Andrew and Renesmee agreed as Bella walked silently over to Alice and whispered something to her.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed quietly—then she announced to the whole room, "Apparently Andrea and Andrew are both vampires!"

Gasps came from all around the room and then Andrea started laughing. Everyone looked at her questioningly and she tried to calm down so she could talk to them.

"…Yes! I am a vampire! I wondered how long it would take before you noticed! But of course I am a wonderful actress I went to acting college. So I could trick anyone plus my power is to get anyone to believe me!" Andrea continued to laugh, but was quieting down.

"So who is your favorite character in 'The Princess and the Pirate' movie Ness?" Brenden asked Renesmee as she sat down in his lap.

"I like Shamima a lot… but I would have to say that Sandokan is my favorite." Renesmee told him.

"Wow! That's the same as me! He's my favorite too!" Brenden exclaimed as he hugged Renesmee.

Bella watched her daughter and smiled to herself remembering how it was when she sat like that with Edward, when all of a sudden Edward walked through the door.

"Edward!" Bella cried as she ran toward him and hugged him. As she was hugging Edward she saw Carlisle behind him and ran to give him a hug too.

"Daddy!" Renesmee exclaimed as she ran over to him and jumped up into his arms.

"Hey Nessie!" Edward greeted her, "are you having a good time with Brenden and the gang?"

"Yes!" Renesmee replied, "I'm enjoying the time I am having immensely!"

"That's wonderful!" Edward agreed then he put Renesmee back down and turned to see Bella and Carlisle talking quietly—when he saw that they were still out there he walked on over and helped them into the house.

When they entered 'The Princess and the Pirate' was already over and they were talking about how cheesy it was.

"I think it was cheesy but … you still have to love it!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone agreed with her—I mean who couldn't with Jasper there putting everyone in a good mood and Andrea getting everyone to believe Alice.

"Well… we had best be going Bella, Renesmee…" Edward said, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" The whole Cullen family and Brenden exclaimed.

"See ya later Renesmee!" Brenden said to her as he gave her a quick kiss before Edward could see.

As Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were walking down the hill to their cottage Edward started talking, "Renesmee. I don't think you should be dating right now your hardly even sixteen!"

"Edward! Please! She is sixteen and that's the dating age for our church or have you not been paying attention?" Bella exclaimed—they had been over this subject a couple of times already.

"Well, I have been paying attention but it said that they _could _date at sixteen not that they have to," Edward told her, "And frankly I think she should wait till eighteen."

"I suppose she could wait but she is already going out with Brenden! Wouldn't it break his overly fast beating little heart?" Bella asked.

"Oh! I never thought of it that way…" Edward said.

"Plus! You and I both already said she could date I distinctly remember when she asked if she could because she was sixteen," Bella said.

Edward remembered it too. He had, had such a hard time when she went out for her first date.

_Renesmee had asked if she could go out that night with her best friend Brenden and Bella agreed immediately but Edward, he was a little hesitant he had said, "I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt my baby!" _

_Renesmee had responded with, "He's not going to hurt me dad! It's only a movie! What can he do to me that would bother me? I'm his best friend!" _

"_Yes, but… What if he drives too fast and I have to arrest him? I really don't want to do that Ness!" Edward had exclaimed then Renesmee had pulled out her puppy face and Edward couldn't resist that look so he agreed._

_Renesmee had jumped up and down with joy then she had pulled her cell out to call and tell Brenden the news._

Tonight wasn't any different from the other ones, except that Renesmee had been told to fly off the face of the planet because she was going out with the cutest guy in school by Shanina—the school "Princess" and had turned around to see Brenden watching the scene. She then turned around and bit Shanina's finger that was pointing at her then she walked toward Brenden and they drove off. But that was also the day that Bradley—the newest guy in school had come up to Renesmee and introduced himself. Renesmee had smiled to herself believing that he already had a crush on her, told him a quick "Hello" then walked over to Brenden and gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted for a little while longer than usual.

Brenden asked why she had done that and Renesmee replied with the answer that she had wanted to try a longer kiss than normal and asked him to come over that night and watch a movie with her after her family finished watching "The Princess and the Pirate" movie.

Brenden had been about to reply when Shanina walked over gave him a quick hug and kiss then walked off in the direction for P.E. Renesmee got so steamed she couldn't control it anymore, Shanina was going to pay and Brenden was going to help… But how?

21


	3. Part Three

**I really hope you enjoyed Part 2 because that took me a whole day to write since I had nothing else to do so yeah! What did you think Renesmee was going to do? I glad that I got to write this whole thing today! But yeah enough of my **_**long **_**commentary! **Please Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!****

On That Half Note Part 3…

_Ring, Ring, Ring – Bella rushed to the phone and answered it an unfamiliar voice came on the phone and asked to speak with Renesmee. Bella thought this was odd since Renesmee had her own cell phone but called Renesmee anyways._

"Renesmee!" Bella called to Renesmee, "The phone is for you!"

"I'm coming mom!" Renesmee called back, who was calling her? Every one of her friends had her cell number—so this couldn't possibly be anyone that she knew for sure.

She ran out of her room and grabbed the phone from her mother and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Hey Renesmee, this is Bradley," The other voice said.

"Oh! Hi Bradley! What's up?" Renesmee asked him once she remembered who Bradley was.

"Well, I was wondering if you would… would you like to go to a movie tonight with me?" He asked her.

"Oh! Well actually I have a boyfriend," Dang it! Renesmee thought. If I had listened to my father I wouldn't be caught in this mess…

"Oh… Well then I guess I will talk to you later, Bye!" Bradley said as he hung up.

"Bye," Renesmee whispered into the phone.

"Who was that Nessie?" Bella asked as she walked in from her bedroom.

"Oh it was one of my friends from school…" Renesmee answered slowly, "They wanted me to go see a movie with them tonight."

"Really? Are you going then?" Bella asked her daughter.

"No," Renesmee answered quietly so that only Bella could hear.

"Why not?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch with Renesmee.

"Well… he just got here like yesterday…" Renesmee explained, "I don't even know him that well…" Yet, thought Renesmee, I don't know him that well yet…

"Oh? What's his name? Is he cute? Give me the details!" Bella said starting to get excited.

"MOM! Your starting to sound like _Alice_!" Renesmee complained, "But yes he is cute and his name is, Bradley."

Bradley? Bella thought… Hmmm, "Why won't you go out to the movie tonight? Is it a bad movie?" Bella asked Renesmee.

"Well… actually, he didn't tell me the movie's title; I think it was going to be a surprise," Renesmee explained.

"Oh, Nessie! I thought that you were only friends with Brenden at school!" Bella exclaimed, "But now you're friends with Bradley too!"

"Well, yeah… I have more than one friend for sure! I could never live with just one friend!" Renesmee exclaimed.

The song "All Good Things(Come To An End)" by Nelly Furtado started going through Renesmee's mind,

"_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

[Chorus:]  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die."_

"Nessie? Nessie! NESSIE!" Bella exclaimed as she tried to gain her daughters attention again.

"Yeah, Mom?" Renesmee asked.

"Who are all of your friends? You said you had more than one, who are they?" Bella asked, waiting.

"Well… there is Brenden—of course, Bradley—now since yesterday and ummm… Tatum." Renesmee responded.

"That's only three people, Nessie! Plus I don't even know Tatum or Bradley," Bella said.

"Hmmm, well that's because I never invited them over…" Renesmee said.

"Well have them come over today—we aren't terribly busy," Bella suggested to her daughter.

"Ok… I will, I guess," Renesmee agreed slowly.

"Great I can't wait to meet them!" Bella exclaimed clearly happy, "But wait are Tatum and Bradley vampires or anything near us?"

"Well Tatum is a vampire-human like me and I met Bradley yesterday how will I know if he is one of us?" Renesmee asked.

"Well you could ask him or he could bring the subject up…" Bella gave a few suggestions.

"But, Mom! I am not like you! I didn't go around trying to figure out if my boyfriend was a vampire," Renesmee exclaimed outrageously.

"Nessie! I know you aren't like me! Your more like your father anyways I mean look at us we are so different it is hard to tell whether you actually are my daughter—it definitely shows that your Edward's daughter but I always wonder if your mine…" Bella said she would have been crying if she could.

"Mom! Please don't look like that!" Renesmee said as she ran over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Ness, don't worry about me! I will be absolutely fine!" Bella responded as she started to dry heave into Renesmee's shoulder.

"Wow!" Renesmee said as she took a step backwards.

"What, Ness?" Bella asked her wonderingly.

"Well, you just called me… Ness—the only person that has ever done that was Brenden now you call me Ness too!" Renesmee explained in a shocked but happy voice.

"Oh Ness! I love you so much!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged her darling little daughter.

"I love you too mother!" Renesmee responded, "Well I should probably be going to school now! Bye!"

"Bye! Darling!" Bella called as Renesmee was running towards the school.

Great, Bella thought today I have to stay home because it's Friday and Tanya is coming over. I can't believe—Bella was cut off because someone knocked at the door.

Bella's curls bounced as she walked over to open the door and when she opened it she saw a young boy about Renesmee's age standing there. Bella waited.

When the boy saw that she wasn't going to talk first he asked, "Is Renesmee here?"

"Well, she was just a few minutes ago. She just left for school," Bella explained looking the boy up and down—he had pale white skin; dark, dark, dark black hair; and a cooked smile that reminded her a little of Edward but when she looked at his shirt, she knew he was nowhere near being like Edward because it was a Snow Patrol shirt.

"Oh, really? Could you tell her that Bradley Moon will pick her up for school from now on?" He asked.

"Sure…" Bella agreed—sort of…

"Thanks!" The boy said and started to walk away when Bella called out to him.

"Wait! What is your name?" She asked him.

"He turned around smiled at her showing all of his teeth and said, "Bradley Moon, ma'am." Then he continued to walk away.

Bradley? Is he the Bradley that is Renesmee's friend? Hmmm…

~*~*~

"Ness!" A voice called from behind Renesmee, she turned to see Brenden running toward her.

He stopped running as soon as he was right in front of her and then leaned slowly in to give her a kiss when someone else called her name, they both turned toward the source of the sound clearly annoyed to be interrupted.

"Renesmee!" A boy in a Snow Patrol shirt called as he ran over.

"Yes?" Renesmee asked angrily.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" He asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact you did!" Brenden replied coolly.

"It's ok Bren, don't worry we always have other times to spend together," Renesmee assured Brenden.

"I know but I wanted to give you your 'good luck in class' kiss right now!" Brenden exclaimed.

"Don't worry we still have an hour before my first class we can always kiss during that time," She told him trying to comfort him.

"What do you need Bradley?" She asked as her friend Tatum started walking over to the group.

"Well, I heard that you were going to have us three—," he gestured to Tatum, himself, and lastly Brenden, "come over."

"How did you hear that?" Renesmee asked him.

"Well first you need to know this I am a half vampire-human and I can also hear people talking even if I'm far away from them," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Renesmee started.

But Brenden cut in and said, "_We're_ coming over to your house today?" He asked with an emphasis on we're.

"Well my mom wanted to meet Tatum and Bradley and I just wanted you to come over. So, yeah, you guys are coming over today," Renesmee responded to Brenden's question.

"Oh, ok." Brenden accepted slowly in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry but my mom…" Renesmee started but was interrupted by Brenden asking a question.

"Is now a good time?" He asked as Bradley and Tatum walked away from the scene. They stopped a few yards away from Brenden and Renesmee to wait for them.

"Yes! It sure is," Renesmee said as Brenden leaned in again to kiss her.

Just then the bell rang for 5 minutes till class and Renesmee looked around but then Brenden grabbed her arms held her there and actually managed to kiss her.

Bradley and Tatum were still standing there waiting and watching Brenden and Renesmee, when all of a sudden they started to laugh. Renesmee and Brenden walked over and they all started towards their first period English class.

"So, why were you laughing?" Renesmee asked as they headed toward their English class.

"Ummm, well… I thought it was kind of interesting how whenever you were about to kiss you always got interrupted," Tatum responded.

"Ok," Renesmee said tonelessly.

"Well we really should get to our class," Brenden said as the bell rang.

They started running towards English and when they got there started laughing at how the bell was still ringing when they got there.

Renesmee noticed that Shanina was sitting in _her_ usual seat next to where Brenden sat and so she pulled Brenden all the way to the back of the class with Bradley and Tatum. Then they sat down at the two tables back there and waited for class to begin…

20


	4. Part Four

**Well, I loved Thanksgiving Day! It was really fun! I went over to my cousins and we watched tons of movies! The turkey was awesome but I have to say that the rolls and pies were the best! Well I guess you want to read the new chapter right? Well here you go! **Please Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!****

On That Half Note Part 4…

"What is the definition of Spontaneous?" Brenden, Tatum, Bradley, and Renesmee's teacher asked their class.

The four of them had been conversing on whether Shanina was trying to make Renesmee angry or just to get Brenden because the look on her face when Renesmee pulled him to the back of the room was of utter jealousy. Renesmee had smiled so sweetly in her direction; Shanina had thought she was going to be sick.

Renesmee raised her hand and replied with, "Spontaneous is a… sudden thing right?" She half asked and half answered.

"Very good Renesmee!" The teacher exclaimed, "Renesmee is an example of someone that has been studying her spelling words!"

The whole class turned to look at her and she slouched in her seat—trying to hide from them. Brenden saw what she was doing and asked if he could take Renesmee to the nurse's office. The teacher said it would be fine since she did look kind of pale. **(Sorry I had to put that in just for laughs!)**

Brenden made it about halfway to the nurse's office with Renesmee when Shanina walked out of the classroom. She glanced at Renesmee then noticed Brenden and started walking towards them faster than before. Brenden didn't want to get caught up in this deal since it was mostly between Renesmee and Shanina about him. Brenden had to stop when Shanina stepped in front of him and started walking closer.

"Awww, Brenden, Brenden, Brenden…" Shanina said as she shook her head from side to side, "How I will miss you when you get destroyed!"

"Ummm… wait… what?" Brenden asked her uncomprehendingly.

"Are men really as clueless as they appear?" Shanina asked; to herself more than to Brenden.

"We aren't—," Brenden started when he was cut off by Shanina:

"Well obviously they are this one tried to answer a rhetorical question! Ugh! It's your scum that makes me want to spit!" Shanina threw at Brenden; as she waited for him to digest this she pulled out a nail-filer and started filing her nails.

"Wait! Our… scum? What do you mean?" Brenden asked her slowly.

"DON'T… play coy with me!" Shanina exclaimed, "I know exactly where your allegiance lies! You are in link with the bloodsuckers and I for one will not let you know what mine is!"

"Yeah well you kind of already told me by calling us bloodsuckers!" Brenden assured her, "So I won't need you to tell me after all!"

"Wait, what? Then where is my allegiance? You only have one chance or I will destroy Renesmee right now!" Shanina exploded with rage as she found that he knew she was a werewolf's daughter.

"You are a werewolf… you were born the daughter of Sam and Emily; the two werewolves that were some of Bella's friends… originally," Brenden replied to her with a half worried, half smug grin on his face.

"How did you—," Shanina managed to sputtered out.

"Really it wasn't that hard after all Jacob is over at Ness' house every Saturday," Brenden replied while remembering the last Saturday. When Jacob had left Renesmee had told him that she never wanted to see him again but Brenden knew he would come back. Sao, when he came back Brenden would have the fight planned and prepared to serve out on a dish; even Edward said he would help—Bella said she didn't care whether Jacob lived or not so, she had given them indirect permission.

"So, you never even cared for me, even in the slightest way?" Shanina asked, having caused Renesmee's condition to make her faint and showing true disappointment on her face.

"Nope! If you thought I did then, wow, you are stu-pid!" Brenden exclaimed with a smirk.

Shanina started to cry and Brenden was about to continue walking when all of a sudden… She jumped out at him grabbed Renesmee—in her unstable position of beginning to wake up, and started running across the parking lot from the hall that they were standing in. She reached a Blue, 'Chrysler Town-and-Country Mini-Van' and started riding away with Renesmee.

This all happened in 2 minutes and while Shanina was running Brenden had ran back into English. He explained to the teacher that Bradley and Tatum had to go home because Renesmee had Pneumonia and that it was spreading to anyone and everyone that was near her in the last few minutes that she had been in class. Bradley noticed that this was a lie because vampires couldn't get sick… even half human vampires couldn't get sick. "_Something must be up with Renesmee!" _Bradley thought trying to figure it out. Suddenly an image flowed into his mid of a man with long black hair sitting in a—was that a 'Chrysler Town-and-Country, Blue, Mini-Van' he saw? Yes! It was, he confirmed then his vision zoomed to the back seat and sitting there was Shanina with… Oh no! Renesmee was in her lap.

Before Tatum could ask any questions Bradley had pulled her outside of the classroom and all the way to his 'Plain-White Volvo.' Tatum only had the chance to look at him questioningly before Brenden had jumped into the backseat and they were speeding towards the large glass house on a hill.

"Bradley!" Tatum complained, "What is going on? Where is Renesmee?"

Tatum looked around the Volvo but couldn't see Renesmee anywhere.

"Well Tate… Renesmee isn't here…" Bradley told Tatum slowly, as Tatum blushed at her nick name.

"Why isn't she here though?" Tatum asked wanting a little more information on why they had to cut school.

"Don't worry Tate! We will have some more information when we get to the glass house!" Brenden assured her this time; Bradley looked back there with a look that said "Thank-You!"

"You had better hope there is more info because if not then someone will get hurt and that someone won't be me!" Tatum exclaimed angrily—she hated being left out in the dark!

Brenden and Bradley both exchanged frightened looks because they had seen what Tatum could do—let's just say that there was a wrestling match with a bully and Tatum had won.

Brenden jumped out of the sliding door to see Edward standing on the porch and then he asked Brenden, "Must you think so loudly?"

"Why does it bother you? I needed someone out here to tell that Renesmee got kidnapped!" Brenden snapped at Edward.

"Oh! I don't mean to make you anymore angry than you already are…" Edward exclaimed as he placed his hands in front of himself and started backing away.

"No, no. I should be apologizing! I was the one snapping at people but I really do like knowing that my girlfriend is ok!" Brenden told Edward.

"Oh, well if that's all! We need to go get my little girl!" Edward exclaimed.

"Sir, it isn't that easy…" Brenden tries to explain, "You see she was kidnapped by werewolves and that will make it hard for Alice to see anything so Alice is basically useless and the rest of your-our clan follows Alice except for Bradley and Tatum."

Comprehending flashed across Edwards face then his face and tone became questioning again, "What can Bradley and Tatum do?"

"Bradley," Brenden said gesturing to the black-haired boy helping the blonde-haired girl out of the car, "he can see the past present and future as in he can see what has happened to anyone what is happening to any one and what will happen to anyone."

"Ok, what about Tatum," Edward asked eyeing the blonde, "What can she do to help my daughter?"

"Tatum? Wow you really don't know your daughter's best friend?" Brenden asked incredulously.

"No, but there is time for that later tell me what she can do!"

"Tatum can find anyone anywhere even if there are enchantments on the place that they are at—she can still find them," He explained to Edward as he listened with open ears.

"Ok! Now since you can change people's minds about things are you going to help too?" Edward asked Brenden eyeing him with a sharp butterscotch-shaded eyes.

"What do you suppose?" Brenden asked him sarcastically, "Of course I'm going to help save my girl friend!"

"Ok… again I was only asking…" Edward explained cautiously; apparently when Brenden is in a tizzy you aren't supposed to ask questions like what Edward just asked.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had been watching and listening to this whole conversation as it took place outside their house. They heard everything and then started running downstairs to tell Edward that they _could _help when they decided that they should tell Carlisle and Esme about Renesmee. Alice told everyone to go on and that she would tell Carlisle and Esme about Renesmee.

As soon as Esme heard the first three words out of Alice's mouth which were, "Nessie is missing;" she ran down the flights of stairs and escaped out the back door to think while driving in her car. Edward noticed that only Alice and Carlisle came through the front; he determined that Esme had gotten in her car and was about to drive off. He ran over to the garage and stopped her from driving away.

"Esme! No don't leave we need you to stay here and give people hugs when they need them," Edward told Esme with a scared look in his eyes, "I need hugs. My daughter is missing!"

"I know Edward! I know! I just wish that I could do something to help but I can't! This is your battle not mine," and with that she drove away.

Edward hadn't believed that Esme was capable of leaving a situation if it meant life or death of a loved one. He was shocked, he stood in the same place for around 5 minutes when Bella came looking for him.

"Edward! Edward? EDWARD!" She was calling for him and sooner or later he would have to tell her about Renesmee.

"Hey Bells! I really don't know any other way to break it to you but Renesmee… got… kidnapped…" The last three words were each a hard lump in his throat that kept getting bigger and bigger.

Bella stopped mid-step and then she crumbled to the ground. Edward hadn't wanted to see this but he had to. He went over to Bella, picked her up off of the ground and started walking back around the house. He called Alice many times but she never heard him. He was walking around the side of the house to find Alice lying down—she had fainted.

Edward laid Bella down by Alice and then walked back behind the group to lean on the 'White Volvo.' He had a lot of thinking to do…

In the meantime Tatum was being filled in on everything by Bradley and so she wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"So then we got here. That's about all there is to know Tate," Bradley told Tatum quietly.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for telling me," Tatum said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss—Tatum had known that Bradley liked her she had just needed to wait for the right time to tell him that she liked him too.

Just then Brenden walked over and told them that everyone needed to go into the living room of the big, glass house. Bradley quickly jumped up and pulled Tatum with him. They were holding hands as they walked into the house through the front door.

Once everyone was inside Brenden started talking, "We need to come up with a plan to figure out where Ness is, any ideas?" He asked the group.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang. _Ding, Dong!_ "We're coming Rosalie called as she headed for the door. Just then the smell got to her and she could only cough out one word—werewolf.

"Dang! Why does Jacob have to come now?" Edward exclaimed outraged.

"_Yes! Now I can get revenge on those ungrateful dogs!" _Brenden and Bradley thought at the same time. They both looked in each others direction and nodded. Brenden stood up and started walking towards the door since Rosalie hadn't actually managed to open it yet and Bradley was right at Brenden's side. They walked outside and saw Jacob Black, they smiled mischievously and then noticed that he was—alone. "_Even better!" _They exclaimed in their minds.

They got ready to pounce when Edward walked up held on to each of their right arms and told them that now was not the right time. He pulled them into the house again and then walked back over to the door. After having read Jacobs thoughts of, "_I knew that this was going to happen; well, now Brenden won't be able to go out with her! I will!"_ Edward was as disgusted as he could possibly be and asked the question, "What the frick are you doing here?"

Jacob responded with a look that would be almost convincing as a scared face except for the fact that Jacob's thoughts were taking a nasty turn for what would happen if he did go out with Renesmee. Edward was getting more and more disgusted every second then he couldn't stand it anymore and called for Emmett, Jasper, Brenden, Bradley and he told them in their minds what to do.

The group of Cullen's circled their prey like vultures, when all of a sudden Alice pounced…

20


	5. Part Five

**So yeah it's time for the fight scene!!!! I can't wait seriously I would have had this as the first chapter but you wouldn't have understood it then so here it is as Part Four! I'm sooo happy I'm having such a good time writing this! Well here it is hope you like it!**

On That Half Note Part 5…

No one could see that coming. Alice was always so nice and perky but when it came to her family and friends there was no stopping her rage. So, when Alice flew at Jacob it wasn't that horrid. As soon as Alice flew over Brenden's head he flew in to and bit Jacobs wrist.

_"This blood is so gross!" _Brenden thought, Edward nodded in silent agreement since he had bitten Jacobs neck with Alice. Bradley, Emmett, and Jasper were holding Jacob still so that Brenden, Alice, and Edward could attack.

They backed away from Jacob 10m minutes later to see that Jacob was really still. Carlisle, Rosalie, Tatum and Bella were watching from the door with horrified faces. Esme joined them minutes later as she had gotten back from her drive. As soon as they were sure Jacob Black was dead Edward ran to Esme and asked her how she knew that a fight would commence between Emmett, Bradley, Jasper, Brenden, Alice and himself against Jacob Black the filthy dog.

Esme just smiled and said, "I had a horrible feeling that _this_ would happen!"

The whole family of Cullen's grouped together in the living room after taking care of Jacob's body—which wasn't very hard all they did was burn it with their venom. Looked around the room and then jumped up happily.

Everyone looked at him curiously and asked him what was wrong or good or whatever he jumped up for. He replied with:

"Well, the dog is dead so I don't need to hold my breath every Saturday when he comes to visit… Renesmee anymore…" He said, "Oh my gosh! We need to rescue my daughter from Sam, Emily, and Shanina Uley!"

"Ok let us go!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. They filed one by one out into the garage there were eight now ten vampires because Andrea and Andrew had just walked in then there were three half vampires in all.

"Hey guys!" Andrea and Andrew said as they walked in holding hands, "What is going on?"

"Well Jacob Black just died…" Brenden told Andrea and Andrew.

"Yeah… but he's dead because Alice made _the first move!_" Jasper told them.

"Oh! I didn't know Alice felt anything for him…" Everyone laughed except for Alice.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Very funny!" Alice said sarcastically, "Honestly it had been coming for him ever since that first day that he met Bella! I was literally-and physically going to make him pay!"

"What was the literal part Alice?" Tatum asked her—she looked up to Alice which Alice loved!

"Well my teeth just had to _sink_ right into him!" Alice was rolling on the ground laughing while everyone else just chuckled.

"Totally, Alice! But, we still need a plan to get Ness back!" They heard Brenden exclaim.

"Don't think we forgot about her!" Edward exclaimed as he drove into sight with a large white van that appeared to have 12 seats in it—three benches, two of the benches had three seats on them, and the one in the back had four. Then there was the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

The whole coven climbed into the van and saved the seat right next to the sliding door for Renesmee, Brenden sat next to the vacant seat, Bella and Edward were in the passenger and driver seats—Edward being the driver Bella being the passenger, Alice and Jasper sat in the back, Rosalie and Emmett sat in the back too. Then Carlisle and Esme sat on the middle row with Tatum right next to the window and Bradley sat next to Brenden opposite of where Renesmee would sit on that bench.

They started speeding off when Renesmee's favorite song came on the radio—plus it was her favorite station! "Wow!" Brenden thought, "I really do miss her terribly!"

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind turning up the volume please?" Brenden asked politely to Edward.

"Certainly!" Edward agreed silently telling himself that he was going to do that anyways.

"Thank you!" Brenden replied as the song "All Good Things(Come To An End)" filled the van with music. Everyone started singing along with it and Brenden connected this song to their situation—one of the best good things was about to come to an end if they didn't hurry. Then everyone sat back and listened to the song play:

"_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

_[Chorus:]  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die_

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

_The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die."_

When the song was finished Edward flipped it to one of the CD's that Renesmee had made with Brenden and the song that played was "You and Me" by "The Plain White T's"

Again everyone just listened to the song but Brenden thought it was more about him and Renesmee than anyone else in the car but then he remembered that they were all coupled with someone. So, he just sat back and listened to the lyrics as they drew him into a slow and peaceful ride to wherever Tatum was leading them.

"_You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me

Ah ah ah ah  
You and me, all we need is each other  
That's why we, make a good you and me

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me"

Brenden fell into a slumber, _"about him and Renesmee sitting at a dinner table when all of a sudden the waitress at their table becomes Shanina and grabs Renesmee."_

Bradley started shaking Brenden awake as he had been saying, _"Nessie… Nessie… Ness—, then he had screamed."_

Bradley knew that it was out of character for Brenden to scream but, he had screamed and so Bradley was determined to see what was wrong…

But as it seemed Bradley would not get an answer since Brenden had just woken up and right as Bradley was about to ask the question… A pack of wolves or should we say werewolves attacked the van. Everyone in there immediately became deafeningly silent—it was very frightening then Rosalie muttered, "Those big dumb old mutts! Can't they ever learn that enough is enough? We don't have to kill the whole pack do we?" She asked angrily.

Everyone swiveled in their seats to look back at her as soon as she said this.

Then… all of a sudden the doors were open and Brenden was taken out of the car! Bella started to dry heave hysterically and Edward tried as hard as possible to calm her down but Bella replied with, "I lost two of my children today Edward!"

Edward, Carlisle, Bradley, Emmett, and Jasper got so angry that they went outside the car to see the last few wolves running into the forest. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle went and followed behind the wolves; Edward and Bradley went as fast as possible around to the front of where they assumed the wolves and their brothers, fathers, or uncles would come out. Edward and Bradley were waiting as calmly as they could manage since Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, and Tatum were most likely not going to listen to the men and go attempt doing something to help.

Didn't they know that the guys could handle it alone?

Edward stood at the head of the forest with his; not necessarily his son but, Edward sure was looked up to as a father by Bradley, Tatum, and Brenden. There was rustling in the forest in front of Edward and Bradley as they got prepared for the oncoming pack of dogs. They were only a few seconds away from a confrontation…

18


	6. Part Six

**So I'm really sorry for not writing sooner because I have had homework and now I'm writing this chapter because I'm in the mood plus I'm listening to a song called "Say Yes" from the new CD "A Brand New Year" from my church called "The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day-Saints", I love that song! ;) Well, anyways… I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

On that Half Note Part 6…

The werewolves burst through the trees and pounced on Bradley and Edward—It was five against two. The werewolves were laughing and talking about how easy it was to catch Edward and Bradley when… just as Bradley and Edward thought they were going to be goners… Bella, Tatum, and Alice Jumped onto the werewolves and started to attack. There was biting and scratching, clawing and pawing—everything was a blur then, Edward and Bradley were free. Tatum and Bella ran over to Edward and Bradley to see if anything had happened to them. But, luckily the battle had left them unscathed. No one had been hurt then Alice started jumping up and down.

"We need to hurry! Who knows what could have happened with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle!?!" She exclaimed anxiously.

"Yeah! Alice is right!" Bella said, "Not to mention what happened to Rosalie, and Esme!"

"You don't need to worry about us!" Rosalie's voice said.

"Yeah! We're fine!" Emmett piped in.

"That's great, everyone! Really but… we do need to find my daughter and son!" Bella exclaimed.

"Don't worry honey! We will find them!" Edward told her, "We just fought off the hardest pack of wolves that exists! I think we will be ready for what is next!"

"Yeah Edward is right!" Bradley agreed shaking his head erratically.

"Ok… LET'S GO!" Emmett boomed over the crowd of vampires.

Everyone got up and looked around at the werewolves' parts, "We should be going…" Carlisle told the group as he turned them each away from the sight.

As they turned around a great and enormous castle came into view and they all started running towards it hoping that Brenden and Renesmee were there.

The whole group let out gasps of amazement, some of anger. This was one sight that could never and would never be forgotten. The great walls to the castle were crumbling but sturdy at the same time. The Towers were made out of granite from the looks of it and… the large door in front was made of Cherry Blossom wood with a marble handle.

"I wonder who lives in that big house?" Emmett said wonderingly.

Everyone looked at him and then looked immediately back at the castle. They couldn't let it out of their sights.

Bella was the first to stop standing around looking at it and started walking towards the road to get to the door, Edward followed like a puppy, with Tatum and Bradley at his side.

"Brad…?" Tatum started asking in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, Tate?" Bradley responded with.

"Well, I've just been thinking we could all die here and now and you would never know my feelings so… Iloveyouandidon'tknowifyoulovemeso…do, you?" Tatum said in a rush.

"Wait, what did you say?" Bradley asked thoroughly confused.

"Well, I said I love you and I don't know if you love me so… Do you?" Tatum said more slowly and calmly.

"Oh, Tate! Of course I do!" Bradley said happily as he gave her a kiss.

"Really?" Tatum asked incredulously, "You don't love Nessie?"

"Well, I do but not in the way that you thought… Nessie is my sister… my lost sister…" Bradley said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tatum asked still in hushed tones.

"Well, when I got here I recognized Nessie but I didn't know where I had seen her before… It just so happens that Nessie and her parents had come to visit my father and me before, they said we—Nessie and me—would always be related as brother and sister. We didn't know why at the time but now we do," Bradley said quietly… almost, sadly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bradley! Why do you sound so sad?" Tatum asked as she gave Bradley a hug of sorts.

"Well, it's just… Nessie really didn't want anything to do with me and so I decided to just forget about her but that didn't work because she's my sister, so I had to try and act like we were friends so that you guys wouldn't know we were siblings," Bradley explained to Tatum quietly.

Before Tatum could say another word, Bradley pointed in front of her and she saw the great big Cherry Blossom door and the Marble door handle. Bradley pulled her over to the side so that Bella and Edward were the ones that opened the Cherry Blossom door and then they all walked in.

There were gasps of amazement as they saw the inside of the castle. No one had ever seen anything quite like this castle except for Tatum and she said it was because she had lived in a castle exactly like this one.

They walked through the stony hallway for the walls and floors were made of stone whereas the ceiling was made of wood panels. They walked and walked for what felt like hours but really it was only one hour and they were walking down hill. They came to a passage that had three doors at the end, one on either side of them and one right before them.

They chose to go through the left door and realized that they had found the right hall when they heard Renesmee and Brenden's voices in hushed whisper.

The band of vampires hurried down the hall; Tatum and Bradley in front.

They reached the only door in the hall and knocked it down. As they filed into the room one by one they saw Renesmee and Brenden sitting back to back; tied together.

"Nessie! Bren! Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Bella exclaimed with joy that bounced on every word.

"Mother!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"Mrs. Cullen!" Brenden exclaimed with a look of utter happiness at the thought of being rescued.

"My dear, dear children!" Bella gasped as she gave them both hugs.

Edward immediately walked over and untied Renesmee and Brenden, "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine now that you're here!" Brenden said as he was hugging everyone.

He reached Alice and she gasped as soon as she saw him; she had had her eyes closed because she decided that the castle would have very bad decoration.

As she looked Brenden up and down she was deciding on whether to let it go or to fix his outfit then. As Brenden saw her undecided face he ran up to her and hugged her while saying, "Oh how I've missed you Alice!"

Alice came back down to earth and announced to the whole room, "Well, we need to go to town… like, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ok! OK, Alice. Calm down!" Jasper exclaimed as he held her back from Brenden and Renesmee's clothes, "You will be ok! We will get you to a mall."

Jasper leaned over to Edward and told him that if they didn't get to a mall now then Alice was going to go crazy.

Everyone walked back through the castle and then down the mountain; through the forest. They all climbed into the van and drove to the closest mall possible.

Alice ran around pulling clothes off the shelves and shoving Brenden and Renesmee into the dressing rooms, until she was certain that their looks were complete. Then she let the whole family see them in their new clothes.

Renesmee was wearing a Bright green and blue baby doll shirt, a white skirt that reached just above her knees, a pair of boots colored black that reached right below her knees, and then her hair was put into two French Braids with blue and green ribbons weaved through them.

Brenden's outfit was a little more, simple, but it fit perfectly with Renesmee's outfit. He had a blue shirt on that had green stripes along the edges, a pair of black pants, a pair of black boots that had a hint of green in them, and then he had his hair spiked but it didn't look scary.

Alice squealed as she saw their outfits but didn't dare look into their eyes until they said that they did or didn't like them. Renesmee ran up to Alice and gave her a hug that would have seemed a little childish to passerbies. Alice hugged her back all the same; then Brenden came forward and Renesmee was moved to the side with a shocked look on her face; she hadn't seen Brenden's outfit until now and she was… astonished.

Brenden stopped about a foot away from Alice and then walked forward as slowly as possible… well at least it was so slow Alice almost dragged him over, but he managed to get there before she did. Then before Alice knew it Brenden was hugging her too. She looked down at him surprised and then she hugged him back. Then she pushed him towards Renesmee and said:

"You only hug your girl friend unless we're counted as family!"

"But I _DO _count you as family!" Brenden exclaimed.

"Brenden! I can't believe it! I _LOVE_ your outfit!" Renesmee exclaimed so loudly that the Cullen's thought the whole mall heard.

"Thanks! But you know that Alice was the one who chose it!" Brenden told Renesmee as he hugged her.

"Well, then… Thank you Alice!" Renesmee exclaimed.

"No Problem Ness!" Alice exclaimed happily with one of the biggest smiles on her face that was ever possible.

"Ness…" Brenden said as he tapped Renesmee on her shoulder, "Don't forget about your outfit! I absolutely think it is _ADORABLE_ on you!"

Renesmee didn't have any time to respond because before she could thank him for the compliment she was given a quick kiss and then started to get dragged towards a shiny, green, Volvo.

"Brenden what is this!?!" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Well, you know how you have always wanted this car in green ever since you saw it come out?" Brenden asked her mysteriously.

"Yes… but—," Renesmee asked with an utterly confused look on her face as she didn't finish her sentence because Brenden put one finger to her lips.

"Don't speak… Just, Drive!" Brenden exclaimed as he handed Renesmee a pair of car keys with Renesmee's name on them.

"Come on Brenden… You didn't!" Renesmee said disbelievingly.

"I did and now you will drive it!" Brenden exclaimed as he picked her up and put her in the driver's seat of the Volvo and then climbed into the passenger's seat.

Renesmee leaned over the cup holder and gave him a quick kiss then put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. She loved the sound of the engine's purr and then, they were off!

As Brenden and Renesmee were gliding through the country Brenden played with the radio until a song that Renesmee didn't recognize came on.

"Which song is this Brenden?" Renesmee asked as she tried to keep her voice from shaking with joy.

"Well the song is 'Say Yes'! And this whole CD was made for you!" Brenden exclaimed to Renesmee, "I made this CD because I know you're worth it—plus it was free!"

Renesmee hit his shoulder but then couldn't keep her happiness back and put a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Brenden!" Renesmee said as she drove.

"So… Where are we going?" Brenden asked Renesmee, he hadn't really been planning on driving so long but luckily he had filled up the tank with gas so that she could drive it places.

"Somewhere…" Renesmee replied with a mysterious glint in her eyes as she glanced over at Brenden and then back to the road.

"Ness… You know I don't like to be kept in suspense—," Brenden started to tell her when Renesmee cut across his sentence and said, "Look!" as she pointed out the window.

"OH. MY. GOODNESS-GRACIAS! Are you serious, Ness?" Brenden asked looking over at Renesmee as she smiled at the little cottage.

"Yes… I'm serious Brenden!" Renesmee turned toward him and scooted closer to him, "After high school… this is, our house!"

"Oh Wonderful! For that you deserve a kiss but only if you agree to marry me!?!" Brenden exclaimed.

"YES, YES, YES! TO HAPPINESS!" Renesmee exclaimed right before she gave him a kiss that lasted only a little while to them but in reality it was about two to three minutes.

"I Love You Renesmee! No time to do this properly," He said as he got down on one knee in the Volvo, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

"YES! I would love too!"

**The End**

_**Let me know in reviews if you want me to do a chapter where Renesmee and Brenden get married! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Every thought counts!**_

19


End file.
